Dark Justification
by Zerowing21
Summary: Lauren and Grifton Wren wanted the thing known as Holden to be perfect, but can they really justify what they did to him with their evil actions? From the Unintended Hero AU.
1. Chapter 1: Experiment

Well this fic is from the perspective of two characters I never intended to give face to, Holden's parents. This is going to be a bit of a darker fic set. For those of you who read Unintended hero, you know all about what Holden's parents did to him. This fic will try to show how evil and bad they were and how the Wrens try to justify what they did to him. Flame me all you want for this, but sometimes the evil side has to have their story told.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Experiment**

POV: Lauren Wren

"Lauren, only an hour until that thing is finally perfect. We should get that isolation truck ready." My husband Grifton said after he had eaten his toast.

His blond hair was combed and his blue eyes were blazing. He wore his usual suit even thought he wasn't even going to be acting as president of Exervent today. Exervent is a genetics company my husband and I own, but we make it seem like its run by someone else. I picked up the newspaper off the table to read the first article.

The date at the top read, "May 19th, 1996."

It's not like we needed a reminder of the date. I gave birth to that vile thing that now resided down in the sub-basement of this lavish house, three years ago. That area was constructed for the purpose of holding that vile thing.

The thing only knew that area and Grifton and I were forced to sleep down there to make sure that it couldn't find a way out or misbehave. It continually misbehaved every single day with its fake crying for sympathy from the way it was treated. Why should we give it any when it deserved to be treated the way it was?

Its feelings were fake and any pain it felt was fake as well. The thing wasn't even human, even if it appeared to be. It was our lab rat and born for what we plan on doing today. At least for the time being it was isolated in that room that was sound proof and windowless. That thing didn't deserve to see the outside world, let alone be part of it.

I looked up from the paper and give him a smile, "I'll take that vile thing to Exervent, sweetheart. It's my turn and once everything is in place for the experiment with the Exvarn then that thing will no longer be a monster, but finally human."

Ah Exvarn, so much work went into developing it for this day. It was based off a chemical, known as Chemical X, which a friend of ours, Professor Utonium had been studying for years. Exvarn was a more potent version of Chemical X, but neither of them had ever been tested. We knew through simulations what Chemical X was capable of. It would impart powers, abilities and such to a person, thus making them perfect.

Today was the day for Exvarn to shine. The only reason we even decided to have that thing downstairs was to avoid ethic rules and other potential law suits and problems caused by having other people's children used in the testing. I stand up to go powder my nose in the bathroom. I look in the mirror to make sure my long black hair was perfect; the eye liner around my dark grey eyes was perfect.

I press my hand on a few cresses in my purple button up top. I had to do the same with the matching skirt. I exit the bathroom; walk down the hallway and to a large oak door. The door swings open and I slowly walk down the stairs to go see that thing.

* * *

The fake door to the sub-basement swings open and I step out into a low lit hallway. The fake door was an old iron board cabinet and the imperfect thing was told never to touch it. I take a key from my purse and unlock a large metal door that was a few meters away. I enter the room quickly and turn the lights on to check the monitoring systems.

This room was specifically designed so we could watch that stupid thing. Grifton and I enjoyed being cruel to the thing since it wasn't human. We would torture it with sound when it was being very bad and it would act scared and try cry for it to stop. It made me happy to be able to it when I was stressed out from work.

I didn't bother to check the monitors, because I was going to be looking at it soon enough. I exit and lock the door behind me and then walk down the hallway to a large steel door. On the outside of the door was the name Holden. I cringed at even thinking the name. The only reason we had to name it is because its godfather wanted to know its name.

The monster didn't even deserve to be named, but we had to think of one quickly when he asked. His godfather was of course our friend Utonium. We've knew him since high school, Grifton and I. He even majored in the same subject as us in college. I frown as I open the door to its room and the faint smell of pee permeates my nose.

The fuchsia hair thing looks up at me with its blue eyes looking as if it wanted to cry. The hair was a disgusting color and since Grifton and I were geneticists we knew it was a very bad genetic defect and one that made the thing even more of a monster. There was a big dark spot in its bed and I groan because of the extra work I now had to do because of it.

I stare down at it with cold eyes, "I TOLD YOU TO HOLD IT LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED! STUPID IMPERFECT THING, WHY CAN'T YOU BEHAVE OR DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" I back hand it across the face.

Tears appear in its eyes, "I tried to mommy, but I couldn't. I had to go potty badly and the door was locked for some reason."

The thing was being bad again and getting on my nerves. I sit in a chair that was in the room and I put that thing across my lap and I start paddling its bottom. A smile crossed my face as I brought pain to it. It deserved it after what it had done. The thing cried out as if it was hurt. I got done giving it the pain it deserved and then look at it with unfeeling eyes.

Its eyes were all puffy and red, but I didn't care really. I grab its arm and pull it out of the room and to the isolation truck, in the hidden garage. This was the only way out of the house for him and we made sure he could never get in here. The back of the black truck opens and I look down at it.

"Get in there now!"

The thing didn't move, but it spoke, "I don't like it back there! It's dark and I'm hungry."

I give it a smack across the face, "I told you to get in there. You'll get food when we get to where we're going. I don't care what you think about liking it, get in there. NOW!"

It didn't move, so I was forced to push the stupid thing into it and close the door and lock it. I'm just glad the back is sound proof so I wouldn't have to listen to that vile thing whine the entire trip there.

I stop by a Burger Frenzy on the way to Exervent as to feed the stupid thing in back. I open the small slot behind me throw the food to it just so I wouldn't have to hear it complain when we got there.

* * *

An hour later we arrive in the underground garage at Exervent and force the stupid monster onto the elevator. The elevator descends into the sub-basement of the building and into the genetics labs. As we leave the elevator that thing tried to grab my hand. I pull away from it quickly so it wouldn't touch me with those dirty hands.

It looked at the floor with what appeared to be a sad depressed look in its eyes while we walked down the corridor until we got to the room where the Exvarn was to be administered. The scientist ushers the thing into the room while I enter the next room over which was the control room for the entire experiment.

Grifton was waiting for me in there and he kissed me I embraced him tightly. "Did it give you any trouble before you left honey?"

I nod, "I have to change its sheets when I get home. The stupid thing can't even hold it for four hours."

We watch through the observation window as the scientist straps the monster onto the table and we both smile. We wanted that thing to be perfect and it was the only way we could love it. I don't care if we are obsessed with it; it was perfection or nothing for that thing.

Grifton eyes suddenly widen and he shouts into the microphone, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? I TOLD YOU TWICE NOT TO GIVE IT ANY ANESTHETIC! I WANT IT TO BE AWAKE FOR THE PROCEDURE."

The man in the next room gulps, "Sir, if we don't give him any then the pain will…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ITS PAIN. IF IT SHOWS ANY IT'S JUST TRYING TO GET YOU TO TAKE PITY ON IT! NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOUR JOB, JUST GET IT READY." I shouted in a rage.

The color drains from the man's face, and he picks up the pace and leaves the room. Grifton sat down at the controls to make sure the Exvarn was ready to go. The indigo liquid was in container above the things head and all we needed to do was press the button to start the experiment.

Grifton looks over at me with a smile, "Lauren, do you want to start this experiment up?"

I nod and walk over to him and sit down. I place my hand on the blue button and press it down. In the next room sixteen needles descend down and the thing on the table appears to have a look of terror in its eyes. I smile, as does Grifton as we watch with hungry eyes to see this work.

My smiles twists and broadens as the needles with its hot liquid pierce the things skin on its arms and legs and slowly inject the Exvarn into him. Screams of anguish and pain issue from the thing as if it was being hurt. The screams only got louder and sharper and tears start to appear towards the end as the indigo liquid finally empties into it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the thing is let off the table and it immediately hides in a corner and hugs its legs crying and shivering, as if it was terrified. It hasn't shown any signs of powers or hints of abilities. Grifton looks at the thing in the next room with a look of hate on his face.

I turn to look at that scientist who was at another work station, "It failed! What's the explanation on this?"

The scientist gulps, "Ma'am, there was a one to trillion chance that this would happen."

I grit my teeth, "No, that thing just didn't want to be perfect. It must have done something to prevent itself from becoming perfect."

I march out of the room with Grifton behind me. "Lauren, what are we planning to do with it?"

I look back at my husband and start to cry and he hugs me. "Grifton, I just wanted a perfect child, but that thing doesn't want to be perfect. It's now even more imperfect than it was. We need to teach it a lesson and make it suffer for what it did to us."

Grifton nods, "Agreed. It's punishments for making us miserable will be most severe."

I smile, "I'll take the imperfection back to where it belongs. It's now just a mistake we have to rectify later."

With that, I enter the room with the imperfect thing, "Get up you stupid mistake and follow me."

All it does it cry and I force it up and march it down the hallway back to the truck. "It hurts, stop it! Let go of my arm!" It screamed even more as if it was hurt badly as I drag it down the hall.

As soon as we get to the truck, I throw it in. "I wish you had never been born you stupid imperfection."

I slam down the back of the isolation truck and lock it, before I climb in and drive it back home.

* * *

There is their justification for his treatment. Next chapter will deal with them creating Tessa.

Flame me all you want on this one. I hope you liked a different perspective into this AU. I was encouraged to write this by a few people who shall remain nameless for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Replacement

I only own the Wren's. I do not own anything else related to Fusionfall.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Perfect Replacement**

POV: Grifton Wren**  
**

I slam the car door as I walk to the house from my tiring day at Exervent. So many reports and budgets reports to look over. Being the president of Exervent wasn't easy, but at least I could run the place as I wanted and no one was breathing down my neck. It just so happened that since it was the 7th of August; it was also the start of the 1997 fiscal year for my company.

I enter the house and I hear the sound of the washer going in the other room. Lauren was in the main living room looking annoyed and agitation was written all over her face. She had an ice tea in her hand and on the small coffee table was a bottle of aspirin.

"What has that stupid imperfection done now?"

It had to be the mistake that was the only explanation on why she was feeling crappy.

"It's throwing up and says it's not feeling well. I can tell its faking being sick again. This is the second time this year it's done this." Laruen said angrily.

I rub my chin for a moment, "I'll go deal with it sweetie. I'll make sure it behaves."

I turn on the TV and bring up the camera feed to the things room. I saw the vile imperfection shivering on its bed trying to cover its ears with the sheets. The mistake was no longer allowed to have a pillow or a blanket, just that simple bed sheet it peed on constantly and that old ragged stuff toy that Utonium gave it when it was born. I told it last time if it tried to act sick again I would destroy that toy.

After I said that it had a look of terror on its face and then cried for sympathy. I smile as I start checking the sound system. The sound system was still going and constantly calling the imperfection names it deserved to be called. I would have to go downstairs to check the noise levels, but I was sure that it was as loud as it could get. The louder the better to drill in the point it wasn't wanted. I walk over to the oak door and walk silently down the stairs.

* * *

I first check the monitoring system room for the sound levels of the sound system. The sound was at the highest it would go. I turn off the sound so I could go in unimpeded to talk to that thing. I open the door and I hear faint gasps and coughs from the corner where the thing would sleep. Its face was beat red and it stares up at me.

"WE TOLD YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR SICK! STUPID MISTAKE!"

I smack it hard and cause it to fall back on the bed.

"I'm not faking! I'm not feeling well, why won't you believe me?" It said starting to fake cough again.

"You lie constantly to us that's why!"

The things face suddenly turns green and it barfs all over the sheet. Some of it went onto my shoe. I was now very angry and I grab the stuff toy out of its arms.

"Give that back, it's mine!"

"You lost all rights to this toy. I told you last you did this, what would happen."

I smile as I force my finger into a small hole in the stuff toy's neck and I slowly rip out the stitching until the head comes off. The thing just watches with horror on its face as I slowly take the head off and destroy that too. Then I rip the body of the toy apart and drop what was left on the floor. The imperfects lip quivers as tears appear in its eyes and then it starts to cry loudly.

I laugh at it and then pick it up and paddle its bottom. It's crying increases and I start shouting obscenities at it. I drop the thing on the floor and kick it twice in the gut before I leave the room. Once I was outside of the room, I flip the light switch and force that thing to stay in total darkness. The day's frustrations melted away after having taken my anger out on that imperfection. I decided to go upstairs to my study so I could look over some paperwork.

* * *

A half hour later after I started my work my office phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello Grifton! How have you been lately?"

"Utonium, what's up? Still haven't figured out how to make the perfect little girl yet?"

I start to chuckle because he probably could never do it.

"Oh, I figured that out on May 18th when I accidentally created three perfect little girls. Speaking of which, the 18th is the day before Holden's birthday. How is my godson?"

He had to bring that thing up didn't he? The only reason Utonium was even named that stupid mistakes godfather was because he came to visit and Lauren went into labor three weeks early. So when she gave birth, Utonium wanted to know the name and who the godfather was going to be. We had to name the thing quick and tell Utonium that he was the godfather to shut him up. If it wasn't for him our plans for that imperfection might have gone smoother.

"Fine. Sorry to change the subject Utonium, but how exactly did you create your three perfect little girls?"

I hear Utonium chuckle, "Well I used sugar, spice, everything nice. Oh and I kind of accidentally added Chemical X into it because of my lab monkey Jojo."

I rub my chin in thought before I reply, "So these children have powers I take it. Can they even use them since they are infants?"

"Yes, they can use their powers. The reaction of the Chemical X caused them to be created as four year olds."

I close my eyes, "So what powers do they have?"

"They can fly, use super strength and more. Even if they didn't have powers I would love them to death." I could tell Utonium was very excited about his children.

Then over the phone in the background, I hear a voice, "Professor, Buttercup is hitting me!"

"I AM NOT BUBBLES!"

Utonium sighs, "Grifton, I'll have to call you back another day. I have to deal with my girls." The phone hangs up.

I lean back in my chair thinking deeply. Maybe, just maybe Lauren and I could create the perfect child in the same manner as Utonium with Exvarn. It was worth a shot. I run down stairs quickly and find Lauren watching TV and laughing at some comedian. I quickly sit down next to her.

"Lauren, I think I found a way to make a perfect child. Utonium has already created three so called perfect girls. I think if we use Exvarn in the same manner as he used Chemical X, we can make our own perfect child."

Lauren's eye light up for the first time in more than a year. "How did he make them and how old are they?"

"He used sugar, spice and everything nice. They were created as four year olds"

Lauren smile, but replies, "A perfect four year old child! It's a dream come true. The only sugar and spice we have is in the cupboard but it's rotten, but I think that will do nicely. As for everything nice, I will not stand for that. I say we use some of everything nasty that we have here at the home lab."

I nod in agreement. "Soon we will have a perfect replacement for that thing downstairs."

I smile as does Lauren as we head to the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later we descend into our home lab and set up a large metal tube on a table. I go to the safe and input the combination and take out a small vial of Exvarn. Lauren at that moment was putting in the rotten sugar, the rotten spice and everything nasty. I walk back over to her and place the vial over the tube.

"Are you ready Lauren?"

She nods, "Yes. Let's make our perfect child."

I pour the indigo liquid into the tube and the items start to interact with the Exvarn and start to coalesce. Then a small explosion knocks Lauran and I backward onto the floor and smoke fills the air.

As the smoke clears, we hear a small cough and floating a few inches above the tube was a cyan haired, four year old girl in a teal dress with a black stripe across it. She had white leggings and black dress shoes. Her eyes open and they turn out to be dark green.

"Who the heck are you two? Are you my parents?" Her tone was direct and snappish.

"Yes, we are your parents. Do you have a name?" Lauren asks.

The little girl stares at her and replies "Are you going to give me one? It better not be anything stupid."

Lauren nods, "I think we'll name you Tessa since your perfect in every way."

Tessa smiles broadly, "Of course I'm perfect and your perfect parents. I wouldn't be anything less than perfect for my mother and father."

Lauren and I both smile broadly and hug our new perfect daughter. Lauren kisses Tessa's cheek.

"We love you honey."

Tessa looks at me with a large smile, "I love you and mommy too!"

Lauren then nudges me and I nod. "There is something we need to show you and warn you about first sweetheart. Please follow us."

Tessa nods and she floats out of the room after Lauren and I follow behind her.

* * *

We take Tessa to the living room, which still had the feed from the vile mistakes room. I had turned the light back on so Tessa could see the horrendous thing.

"Mommy what is that?" Tessa pointed to the thing on the screen.

"That thing is called Holden. It's your brother and you will not go anywhere near it. He is a vile monster that doesn't deserve this perfect family. We created you to replace him!"

Lauren looked sick after saying the things name, but Tessa hugs her and just nods before asking, "Why is he a monster?"

I chuckle, but she did have a right to know.

"The thing is a monster based on its DNA. His hair is just unnatural even for a genetic defect and that defect causes it to be a tainted monster and an imperfection. Its DNA is so damaged that the taint from it causes even something like Exvarn to prevent it from working. It deserves to suffer and have pain inflicted on it since it's not even human."

"Can I go and hurt it now? PLEASE!" Tessa said using puppy dog eyes.

Lauren shook her head, "The stupid mistake can't be allowed to know you exist. It's possible that he could infect you with its imperfect taint and we don't want that. Maybe once we figure out how its taint spreads and you have more control over your abilities, we will allow you to make it suffer."

Tessa looks at the ground looking rather sad, but she eventually perks up and replies with a large twisted smile and a look that normally enters our eyes, "I'll be waiting for that day to come!"

She floated over to the screen and sneered at the image of imperfection as a look of hate and loathing appeared on her face. I put my hand on Tessa's shoulder and she gave me a big hug. Now Lauren and I had what we wanted most; a happy family.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I know their reason for thinking Holden is a monster is stupid, but it makes sense to them. I tried my best to make it sound good. I might revisit it at another time. I closed a plot hole as to why Holden has a godfather in the first place. Well i hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3: Dumped

I don't own fusionfall just my Holden and his rotten parents and sister. And thanks Lighting Bird on helping me with that thing on Him.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dumped**

POV: Lauren Wren

Grifton passes me the morning paper for Sunday October 4th, 1998 and I open to an article about Utonium's precious girls saving Townsville yet again. Everyone thought they were perfect, but they caused as much trouble as they prevent. How could they even be considered perfect because of that fact? My anger had risen as I looked at article and I throw the page on the floor.

The reason I was mad in the first place is, because that stupid teacher over at the Bellwood Elementary School who ran the kindergarten class, accused Tessa of trying to put a choke hold on another student named Gwendolyn Tennyson on Friday. That teacher named Mr. Green even had her expelled for doing it and Tessa said she was trying to reacquire her milk money that the girl had stolen from her.

I even talked to this Mr. Green later in the afternoon and discovered he was a monster with horns, an eye patch, and he dressed like an old fashioned military teacher. Grifton and I decided to just home school Tessa from now on after the incident. Also, there is the fact that the school system here in Cedarville is below standard educational requirements was an even more important reason why we home school her.

Tessa was in a furious mood because of that teacher did and she decided to spend the last two days sulking in her room. From out in the main hallway, I hear a loud crash and I stand up and immediately run to check what that noise was. By the time I arrive in the hall, the remains of a teal flying light trail lingers in the air and on the floor, a few feet from the hallway to the sub-basement, was my favorite vase.

It was broken in half and it was obviously pushed off the small table it was on. Tessa might have pushed the vase off the table, but we all knew that the stupid monster downstairs was at fault for this. Everything that broke or was damaged around this house was the fault of that vile mistake.

Grifton walks out of the kitchen with concern written on his face, "So what did that stupid imperfection break this time?"

I look at him with a few tears in my eyes and I take a deep breath, to control my anger before I reply, "That vase that my mother gave me just before she passed away. It was priceless and that imperfect mistake had to go and destroy it. I'm going down there right now to teach it a lesson. Sweetheart, I'm going to make sure that I activate the recording equipment in the monitoring room for this punishment, so we can relish what I do to it later." I laugh a bit before I break out into a huge grin.

Grifton smiles, "I bet seeing that will make Tessa very happy and she will be right as rain after word."

"She will love seeing it in pain."

I then nod at my husband and with the piece of the vase still in my hand; I head down the hallway and open the door down to the sub-basement.\

* * *

After a quick stop to turn the recorder on in the monitoring room, I enter the imperfection's room to find it in the corner with its arms around its legs, curled up in a ball. There was a look of fear and absolute terror in its eyes as it saw me enter the room and it tried to hide itself even more.

I held the remains of the vase out for it to see, "YOU STUPID THING! YOU BROKE MY PRICELESS VASE! I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT SO DON'T BOTHER LYING TO ME!"

The things doesn't look up at me and it's voice was shaking and stunk of fear, "I…I didn't do anything. I was here the entire time. I couldn't have done it."

"STUPID MISTAKE! STOP LYING TO ME! NOW I HAVE TO PUNISH YOU MORE FOR THAT."

As I approached the corner to drag the vile thing out of it and as my arm moved in close to grab it, the look of terror increased in the imperfect thing eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" it screamed in what sounded to be a fearful tone and then the mistake lunges forward and it bites my right arm and it also had a small look of defiance in its eyes.

It actually thought it had a right to bite me! This wasn't even the first time it had bitten someone either in the last three months. It had bitten Grifton three times now and this was the third time for me. Unfortunately, Grifton and I realized soon after being bitten each a second time that we had been infected with that things vile imperfect taint.

I grab the vile thing by its disgusting hair and yank it off my arm and that vile look in its eyes changes back to fear, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BITE ME YOU PILE OF GARBAGE! NOW I'M GOING TO REALLY PUNISH YOU!"

I sit in the chair and force the thing over my lap and spank its bottom eighty times. My smile grew as I vented all my frustration on the monster, hitting its butt harder and harder each time I swatted it. By the time I was done, the thing was crying profusely and once I let the imperfection go, it immediately runs back to it's corner and curls up in a ball, holding its leg's close to its body, whimpering.

I laugh at its bid for sympathy and give it one last cold look before I leave the room. I had to talk to Grifton about disposing of this vile thing now, because we said if it bit once more then it was time to have that thing killed so we could free ourselves of the taint that the imperfection inflicted on us.

* * *

I finally reenter the kitchen after I had to disinfect that bite the thing gave me and I sat down and looked at Grifton, who was looking at my arm.

"That thing bit me again! We need to have it killed immediately."

Grifton eyes open in shock and replies, "And how are we going to get rid of it? Wait, I know that smile! You already have a plan!"

I was smiling broadly and I nod, "We dump the thing on Utonium and have him die while he's there."

"We can finally get back at Utonium for messing up our original plans, but how do you plan on having that mistake killed?"

"Him owes me a favor, so he will do the deed for us, once I go over there and have a little chat with him. Once that vile imperfection is finally dead, Utonium will crumble from guilt and those stupid girls of his will soon follow him into despair. We will be free of the taint that thing has imposed on us." There was a sense of relish in my voice as I finished speaking.

"I know a perfect way to dump the thing on old Utonium without him getting too suspicious. We just tell him Exervent has assigned us to doing field work at the last moment and we can't take the thing with us. That will just make it harder for him to get ready for the things arrival." Grifton replied with a large cheesy grin.

I frown, because there was one small thing that had to be worked out, "We need to think about one more thing sweetheart. We can't let that thing remember what we've been doing to it. It would blab to Utonium if it did and we can't have that!"

Grifton nods and smiles "Let Tessa take care of that issue. She's immune to the things taint after all and I think that letting her be the one to torture the imperfect thing until it breaks would be the best way to cheer her up."

I smile because Tessa had been waiting more than a year for this chance. She had her powers under control, but had yet to find her own unique power which we knew would show itself in the due course of time.

"I'm going to call Utonium and set this plan in motion."

I decided to go to Grifton's office and pick up the phone and dial Utonium's place.

The phone rang twice and then it picks up, "Hello?"

"Hi Utonium! It's Laruen."

"Hey Lauren, how are you today?"

"I'm alright, but I need to ask you a major favor and you did say you would do anything for us in college remember."

I hear Utonium chuckle, "Oh course I remember saying that, but what is this favor."

I decided to start acting flustered to be more convincing "Grifton and I need you to take care of Holden for us indefinably as of October 7th."

"Lauren, this is really sudden! Couldn't you have given me more than three days notice about this?" Utonium said to me in surprise, but that was to be expected.

"I'm sorry Utonium, but we just found out an hour ago ourselves that Exervent wants both Grifton and I out doing field research into animal DNA and looking into those pesky nanites. We don't know how long we will be away for and we not allow to take Holden with us. Please take him for us, you're his godfather. We don't have anyone else we can trust to take him."

I started to feel sick having said the things name so many times.

"I'd be honored to care for my godson, Lauren. I'll set up one of the spare rooms for him, but what about his personal things?"

"We'll have to have a moving truck send them over to you first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, we can't be with the truck since we have to leave the country by eight in the morning."

"So how am I going to pick up Holden from you then?"

I knew he was going to ask that question and I already had an answer formulated. "We'll drop him off at Pokey Oak Kindergarten; you can just pick him up from there after the school day is done."

"Alright, I'll take good care of him Lauren, don't worry."

"I won't worry Utonium. Thank you for taking him for us."

"Not a problem. Just glad to help you out."

I hang up and return to the kitchen smiling.

"He bought it huh?" Grifton said looking at a magazine ad.

"Hook, line and sinker. He's too trusting just like he was with Hardly back in college."

Grifton nods, "I agree with you on that. I should have hired Hardly when I had the chance. "

I laugh as I pick up my purse and head for the door, "I'll be back after I talk to Him. I'll just grab a quick snap shot of the thing so Him can identify it."

Grifton stood up before I opened the door, "We should procure a few toys for the thing so Utonium won't be suspicious once everything arrives."

"Agreed, at least we have everything else here to send to Utonium." I open the door and head to my car.

* * *

I arrive at a warehouse at the docks in Downtown Townsville that I knew Him stayed in an hour later. I enter to find the place decorated in red with many frilly things and in the center of the room was a floating TV set.

Then I hear the demons drawling voice, "Well, if it isn't Lauren Wren. WHAT DO YOU WANT? Are you here to collect on that favor I owe you?"

I chuckle as Him came into view on a weird looking chair near the TV and he was snapping his claws trying to act menacing. He even had a feather boa around his neck and his stupid rubber duck named Mr. Quakers in his lap.

"Yes I am. I have a job for you Him. It will benefit you and all the villains of Townsville if you do it right."

Him places the rubber duck in a small bowl of water next to the chair, stands ups and slowly approaches me. "Do go on Lauren. I would love to hear how this could help all of US IN TOWNSVILLE."

I reach into my purse and take from it a picture of the vile thing and hand it to Him, who looks it over intently. "This thing will be arriving to live with the Utoniums on Wednesday. I want you to find a way to kill it. I don't care how you go about it."

Him frowns, "And why would I want to kill this child? It would be impossible to even do anything to him once he is there. WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO THEN?"

"Wait for a chance for it to be alone. If you kill it at that moment, then there is a good chance that it will cause those stupid girls, that you hate so much, to become weak and you, Mojo and every other villain can destroy them permanently."

Him smiles deviously, "This is a marvelous idea. This child is going to be their Achilles heel. I'LL DO IT!"

I smile, "Thank you for your cooperation Him."

"No, thank you Lauren for giving me such a wonderful opportunity. Now, if you don't mind, I WANT TO WATCH MY SOAPS. Joann is about to tell everyone who the father of her child is. I HOPE IT'S MICHEAL!"

Him runs back to his chair and resumes his soap as I leave the building to head northwest back to Cedarville.

* * *

Once I arrive home, I find Grifton in the living room, packing two boxes that would be sent to Utonium's house in a few days.

He looks up at me as I enter the room and smiles, "I haven't told Tessa yet that she can torture the thing. I was going to wait for you to get home. Was Him willing do what you asked?"

"In spades honey. I just had to set him with the proper motivation and he accepted it."

"Good! At least now the job will get done right." Grifton turns the TV on and the camera to the things room appears.

"While you go talk to Tessa about letting her have her fun with the thing, I'll go make up a bowl of popcorn for us so we can be more entertained as we watch her break the things mind."

"That sounds like a lovely idea sweetheart." I give Grifton a quick kiss and then run up the stairs to Tessa's room.

I open the door to Tessa's room to find her sitting at her play table watching a TV program. Her room had a poster of her favorite villainess, Sedusa. Tessa looks up at me as I enter and she floats into the air.

"Tessa, I have some good news. We're going to be dumping that stupid imperfection in three days and we want you to force it to forget everything we ever did to it."

Tessa's eyes widen and a large smile crosses her face, "I FINALLY GET TO TORTURE IT! THANK YOU MOM! CAN I BREAK ONE OF ITS LIMBS?"

I shake my head, "It would be too suspicious if you did that. You can twist one of the limbs until it causes lots of pain. Break its mind in anyway you see fit."

Tessa nods with a huge grin, "Yes, but why are we giving it three days of time here before we abandon it?"

"It's so that any bruises that it has now will be gone by then. Leaving no evidence that we did anything to it. Now, here is the key down to the things room."

Tessa takes the key and we leave the room together.

* * *

I sit down on the couch in front of the TV with the volume on for a chance so we could hear Tessa's exchange with the vile thing. I take some popcorn out of the bowl just as the door opens to the room and the thing looks up at Tessa with apparent fear.

"W…w…who are you?"

Tessa has a large smile on her face, "Oh I'm Tessa and, I'm just your worst nightmare come true, you stupid mistake!"

Tessa moves quickly and didn't allow the thing to react. She quickly flew behind the imperfection and jabbed her index finger into the back of its neck and into the pressure point. A dark spot suddenly appears on its pants and Grifton and I laugh hysterically as we watched it pee its pants.

Tessa, with her finger still in the back on its neck, quickly force it to the floor and grabs its right leg and starts to twist it. The thing starts to cry loudly.

"STOP IT! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"

That was the first time we heard it cry for someone's help and the expression of false pain on its face was enjoyable to watch.

Tears rolled down its face as Tessa smile broadens, "No one cares about you! Nobody can even love something as disgusting as you. So why would anyone want to save you, you vile piece of genetic trash. Everyone in the world hates you!"

Tessa laughs louder as she twists the leg a bit more, "You don't deserve love or a family. You deserve to be abandoned in the gutter like some forgotten piece of trash."

The thing has a look of unspeakable pain cross its face as it realized that it was truly alone in the world. I must admit, all those psychology books Tessa had been reading seemed to have paid off. Tessa then lets go of the things leg and then starts to fly incredibly fast in a circle to create a Teal Tornado. The thing was sucked up into the center of it.

We heard its screams of fear and anguish as Tessa continued to fly around it. Tessa stops and the thing falls to the ground like a rag doll with a glazed look in its half closed eyes. Tessa screams at it with her Sonic Scream for a few moments, blasting its ears with intense noise.

I take a bite of popcorn as Tessa stops the scream and she glares at it with a large smile on her face and a cold look in her eyes.

"Now do you understand that no one can or wants to love or care about you!"

Tessa then spits on the thing, but her spit wasn't normal. It was all yellow and cracking with energy and when it hit the imperfection on the back, an electrical shock spreads though its body and it cries out in pain once more, before its glazed eyes close completely, knocking it out.

"She just learned how to use her unique power Lauren!" Grifton said excitedly as a look of pride appears on his face.

I smile, "I'm proud of her. She really did her job well. I'm so glad we recorded this."

Tessa leaves the imperfections room and a second later she appeared in the living room, looking as happy as her.

"Sweetheart you did well on putting that vile monster in his place. You even learned that you have electrical spit. We're both proud of you." Grifton said in praise.

She hugs both of us, "I enjoyed that immensely! Thanks mom and dad."

We just hug her tighter due to being so proud of her.

* * *

No POV

Meanwhile, deep in the mind of the child known as Holden, the child sat curled in ball with its arms around its legs, crying silently in the middle of a barren, dead landscape with no one around the land around the child was scarred and cracked and there were no signs of shelter. The sky was pitch black with no clouds or stars shinning and there was no source of light.

As the child continued to cry, feelings of worthlessness and abandonment start to fill the child's heart and a large deep hole appears behind him. Into this hole, flooded images and memories of everything that had happened to him. The memory of Tessa and her torture falls into the hole first, followed by the older and older memories.

As the last memory falls into the hole, a pile of dirt covers the memories, but small holes could be seen through out the patch of dirt and wisps of the older memories escape and linger on the child before returning to the hole. The child then collapses onto the ground asleep.

* * *

POV: Lauren Wren

The next two days passed quickly and the morning that the thing was to be dumped on Utonium came. We made sure that the thing looked presentable and we drag it to the car and left for Townville. We arrive at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten over an hour later and I drag the thing out of the car as Grifton slams the door shut. We had told the thing on the way here it was going to be living with its godfather.

It looks scared at even meeting Utonium. We enter the main class room to find that our old friend Keane was the teacher. We leave the thing were it was stand as she comes over to us.

"Grifton and Lauren! It's been years since I've seen you. I heard that we had a new student today, but I didn't know it would be your child. What is his name and when will you be picking him up today?"

Grifton shakes his head, "We won't be picking Holden up, Peachy. Utonium will be taking care of him for us, since we are going to be involved in field work."

"Grifton, I told you in high school to stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname. Well I won't delay you at all since you have to go. I'll make sure Holden is well taken care of here until the Professor comes to pick him up. I hope to see you two again sometime."

Keane turns around to look at something on the floor and that's when we give that imperfect monster one last cold look and leave the school.

Once back in the car I smile, "We're almost free of that things taint. We're almost home free."

Grifton smiles and sighs happily. "Let's just go home and take a picture to celebrate this day."

I nod happily at the idea.

* * *

We arrive at home over an hour later and Tessa was waiting for us in the living room watching Puppet Pals. She floats out of her seat and hugs us both tightly.

"Tessa, we're going to take a picture to celebrate dumping that stupid imperfection. It's on a timer so we can all be in it."

Tessa smiles, "I love that idea mom. Can I be in the middle?"

Grifton chuckles as he sets up the instant picture camera, "Oh we were planning to have you in the middle, since you're the most important person in our lives."

Grifton sets the timer and we both hug Tessa and the three of us smile. The flash goes off and the picture drops the floor. I pick it up and take a pen from the table and write

"October 7, 1998. The day we dumped the imperfection and the mistake to die!"

* * *

Well the No POV part is Holden's inner mind and the condition it is in which is self explanatory i think. Now as for the picture well any of you who has read the chapter Relapse in Unintended hero will recognize it as the same picture that Holden finds after he and Professor Utonium beat Fusion Tessa. Well there is one more chapter to come and what better way to close out this fic then showing their reasons for wanting Tessa to kill them. Review or PM or even flame me on this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Curtain Call

I own nothing Fusionfall, Just Holden and his twisted parents and sister. Thanks to Lighting Bird in helping confirm that I hit Oceanbird's personality right.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Curtain Call**

POV: Tessa Wren

I was sitting on the roof of my house in Bellwood in the early morning enjoying the fresh air. The only reason my parents and I moved to Bellwood was because that stupid imperfection refused to die, so my parents decided to just move here so Utonium would really think we were gone.

For my dad, it also was a closer commute to Exervent than it was from Cedarville. We did receive some good news in March of last year from our spy in Dexlabs that McPherson had done the job of getting rid of the imperfection for us by sending it to some other place in time.

There was no chance that thing would ever return and an even higher chance that it had died due to the failure of the device. I suddenly thought about my Brickie and I start wondering if he was enjoying himself, scaring that fuchsia haired dog that the Baggs called Courage, over at Monkey Mountain.

He told me he was supposed to help Max Tennyson with something over in Townsville, but decided to join Butch in tormenting the dog. I wished they had invited me so I could really have some fun. I've wanted to hurt that stupid mutt for a long time, but I also wanted to get out of Bellwood for a little while.

I look at the local paper, which was in my lap and turn to the world news section. The date on it said it was the 2nd of September, 2010. There was only one month left until the twelfth anniversary since we disposed of that stupid thing from our lives. I look up from my paper and gaze out towards Downtown Bellwood, and see the infection zone barrier shinning in the distance and I hear the sounds of two distant screams.

I laughed as I saw two Forever Knights with their Laser Lances in hand, being chased by something and I knew what it was at once. All I had to do was look into the sky and see that huge green planet with what appeared to be other planets sticking out of it. Earth was at war with that green planet that was being called Planet Fusion since mid-January and I knew that the Forever Knights were being chased by things from that place.

Before this entire war against Planet Fusion had started, I would go out from time to time and find one of the Forever Knights and torture them for fun. I actually met Brick when I was going back home after having some fun torturing a squire of those pathetic alien fanatics.

He thought I was one of those stupid loser puff girls, but when we finally talked to each other and sorted it out, things just snapped into place for the two of us and we've been with each other ever since. That was almost two years ago now. I start to yawn because I was bored and I wanted to destroy something or at least hurt someone, but there was nothing I wanted to destroy or hurt around Bellwood here expect for Benjamin Tennyson.

He wouldn't have been a challenge, but at least hurting him would be really fun and would make me smile. I heard the sound of a van door shut and it just so happened that it came from the direction of the Tennyson residences that was directly behind our house here in Bellwood.

"Oceanbird! It's been years since I've seen you! How are you, Windbear, and Susan been?"

That voice belonged to Sandra Tennyson, mother of that moron Ben. She was a strange woman who was a hippie of some kind. The person she was talking to was Oceanbird Astronomonov, the mother of the person who ran Mandark Industries. Apparently the way I understood it, the two women were childhood friends. Such a sickening sentiment.

"We of the cosmic order are doing groovy. Let's meditate and commune with the cosmos after we have partaken of your jasmine tea."

After that, I only heard the door to the Tennyson house close and I blink a few times out of confusion. That Oceanbird woman was a weird one and worse then Tennyson's mom. I deiced to stand up and float through the window and into my room. I land in front of the mirror to look at myself for a brief moment.

My cyan hair was silky smooth and was perfect in everyway. No one could out match my beauty, not even that Blossom Utonium or even Tennyson's cousin, Gwen. I open my bedroom door and I deiced to go make breakfast since I was famished.

* * *

I arrive in the kitchen to find my parents both sitting at the table, quietly talking and they both had looks of dread on their faces. On the table in front of my father was a fancy legal document of some kind with the seal of the Exervent legal department. There was a pen lying on top of the document and my father's signature was already placed on the form as was my mother's.

"Dad, did something happen at Exervent?"

My dad looks at me and sits down at the table. There was a serious look in his eyes, "In a manner of speaking, yes, something is happening. There is going to be a shake up over at Exervent due to a leadership change that is going to happen in a few days. This document legally states that I am stepping down as president of the company and that your mother is giving up her right to take my place. The reason for your mother not taking my place is because we have already selected our replacement for the new president of Exervent."

I open my eyes wide, "What? Why have you given up the company dad? You and mom created it! Who are you giving it to and why?"

My mother looks at me with a defeated look in her eyes. The only time I have ever seen that look from her is when it had to do with that stupid imperfection not dying like it should have.

"We're naming you president of Exervent, Tessa."

My eyes open in shock, but I was happy that the company was staying in our hands, but that still didn't answer my second question as to why.

I start to open my mouth why when my dad speaks, "We'll answer your second question as to why we are naming you Exervent's president after you sign the document, sweetheart."

I scowl, but I pick up the pen and the document and I sign my name in all the indicated places with an angry flourishes of the pen. After I sign the last line, I set the pen down and look at my parents.

My father sits down next to me. "Tessa, the reason we named you the president of Exervent is because we want to be set free of the taint that vile imperfection infected us with."

I look at my father with alarmed eyes, "I thought that when that thing died in McPherson's experiment, that the taint would go away."

My mother sits next to me and hugs me a bit. I saw a sad look in her eyes as she handed me a newspaper clipping.

"That is what we thought until we got a report from our spy in Dexlabs that the imperfect thing wasn't killed in that time experiment and was sent to the future. For some reason, that vile mistake was sent back to our time by McPherson's friends in mid-July. We confirmed the report this morning with this picture from the Townsville newspaper."

I look at the clipping and then crumple it up before look at my dad again.

"What did you mean by set you free of the taint, dad?"

He looks at the table for a few seconds before he speaks, "In order for us to be rid of this imperfect taint we need to be cleansed, and the only person who can do that is one who hasn't been infected at all. We need you to kill us so we can be finally set free of this vile taint."

I open my eyes wide, "That can't be the only way! There has to be some other way to dispose of the taint so you will finally be free."

My mother puts her hand on my arm in a comforting manner, "Sweetheart, the taint has grown in us to such a degree that even if you went to kill that vile monster, the taint would still remain and keep on growing inside of us. We've reached a point where we just can't live with this taint any longer. It's eating away at us and slowly corrupting our souls. We have to die by your hands in order to be finally free of this taint and corruption. There is no other option, sweetheart. Our death is the fault of that stupid imperfection and not yours."

I frown and then nod to what my mother was saying. If they wanted me to kill them in order to be free of the taint, then I would grant them the death the wanted. I would make it quick and as painless as I possibly could for them and I knew exactly what power to use. My parents look at one another and smile knowing I was going to fulfill their final wish. "Tessa follow us, please. We will show you where in the house we wish to die." I just nod and follow them.

* * *

We arrive in the basement that also doubled as my parents' home lab a few moments later. On one of the counters was the small tube that I had been created in over thirteen years before. On the shelves above there were numerous pictures of me with my parents over the years.

There was also one picture that was of me and Brick. It was of the two of us being caught kissing by my dad. My parents stop in the center of the room and give me one last smile. I float over to them and hug and kiss them both.

"I love you both. I'm going to miss you so much."

My mother hugs me tightly. "We love you too Tessa. Remember this isn't your fault."

I was on the verge of tears, but I held them in check. I walk ten feet from my parents and I turn around to see my parents give each other one last kiss.

"Good bye mom and dad!" I whispered as I raise my hands with my palms out flat.

The energy starts to build up in my palms as I get ready for fire an omega beam. Hot tears start to roll down my face as I felt the anger of having to kill my parents wash over me. I wanted to destroy that stupid imperfect because of having to kill the ones I loved and after I was done with that vile thing I would destroy those stupid girls and their father who coddled him for the last twelve years!

I vowed I would get revenge on it, even if it took my entire life. I would use that spy in Dexlabs to locate that thing at a time when it was most vulnerable and attack. At that moment, I released the energy in my palms and the teal beams of energy rip through my parent's chests and through their hearts, killing them instantly.

Their bodies' slump to the floor and two pools of blood start to form. I go over to my parents and close their eyes before I headed back upstairs. I hated having to do that, but I had no choice. All I had to do now is get revenge on that thing called Holden for causing their deaths. I smile as I thought about ripping that stupid monsters head off.

* * *

Alright, for most of you who have read Unintended Hero, this chapter takes place during Chapter 28. I was thinking of putting in a No POV part with Grim showing up and sending Lauren and Grifton to Underworld Court for the crimes they committed and the prosecutor would be Boogie. I hope you enjoyed this fic with its rather evil characters. I know most people probably hate Tessa by now so, if anyone wants to use her for a fic to beat her to a pulp, you can. I don't care in what condition you return her to me in.


End file.
